


Someone There For You

by winedrunk



Category: Cancer Crew, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, gay as shit lmao, maxian, maybe????, me projecting my insecurities, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedrunk/pseuds/winedrunk
Summary: Max always knew that no matter how crazy things got, Ian would always be there for him.





	Someone There For You

Winter's nights always seem lonelier. You always want someone by your side even if they can't be there. That's what Max wants, anyway. But when the one you love is far away, what's a guy to do? 

A plane ride later and Max's problem is solved, and two hours after that he's back in the same lonely bed, but it's not so lonely anymore.

He knows Ian's asleep now, but he keeps thinking back to the earlier conversations as he feels Ian resting beside him.  
"I know I can be annoying sometimes, but you've got to remember that no matter how annoying I get, I'll still be there for you." "But what if I don't want you there, cunt?" "Then you'll have to fuckin' deal with it then."

It shouldn't make him smile like it does. A stupid conversation with profanities that would offend any other person but they both know is somewhat of a sign of affection shouldn't make his heart jump like it does, but it does. Isn't it good that the Internet exists? Without the internet he wouldn't have found Ian to begin with, and would probably still be depressed as ever. 

But that's a stupid thing to think about. Max likes to think that without the internet they would've somehow found each other anyway, like some sort of fucked up soul mates, but the odds of that happening are so slim they're laughable. He'll just pray to the 'Internet gods' another day, hoping and praying that the miracle known as Ian won't possibly go away.

He rolls onto his side, his front facing Ian, and watches his chest rise and fall. It's odd to love someone. You see them do stupid little things like, y'know, inhale oxygen to breathe, and yet it seems like they're doing the most amazing thing in the universe. Then again, as far as Max is concerned Ian's continued existence is definitely the most amazing thing in the universe, and something he hopes doesn't end soon.


End file.
